Citadel
by lilkitten1
Summary: Her hand would always be there. [RoxasxNamine]


**A/N:** Lookie! My first Namine and Roxas fic! Warning: If you haven't finished KH2 or don't know much about the two, this story might confuse you. Other than that, enjoy!

Citadel  
(A Roxas x Namine One Shot)  
-'-  
--------------------------------

She set her hand on top of his and stared down at the city below them. It didn't matter that they were up here on top of this citadel, because nobody could see them. They were just lost souls, waiting to be whole again.

"He's near." Said the boy. He had spiked, dirty blonde hair on one side of his head and the rest was combed downwards. His bluish eyes sparkled in the sunset. His name was Roxas, and he was a Nobody.

"Who?" Asked the blonde girl in the short, white dress. She had a soft voice and a beautiful set of light blue eyes. Namine looked over at him.

"That boy in my dreams."

"Oh…" Namine's eyes lowered sadly to the town below, taking in a deep sigh. Roxas looked over at her curiously, wondering what was wrong.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a worried tone.

"He's far, isn't he?"

"What?"

Namine made eye contact with him. Tears formed and rolled down her cheeks. This scared Roxas. She removed her hand from his and set it into her lap. Roxas scooted closer and wiped a tear from her cheek. Namine sniffled and attempted a smile, but that wouldn't fool him. Roxas knew her better than anyone.

"Why were we even created, Namine?" Roxas questioned as he watched the sun go down and the stars come out to play. They've been sitting there since noon, just wasting their precious time together. Namine leaned her head on his shoulder and rested there. The sky was so beautiful at nighttime.

"I'm not sure." She put her hand back onto his, making Roxas blush. "There must be a reason, though."

"People thought I was insane... but now… now that I know that all this time I've been nothing to them… it kind of makes me…" Roxas' vision started to blur and he felt as if he would fall at any moment. Just looking down at the city beneath their feet made him a little afraid.

Namine told him that he wasn't supposed to exist, but like he would believe something as harsh as that was. He was stubborn, yes, but not stupid. Surely his life had a meaning; a purpose…right?

Was he only meant to be the other half of that boy named Sora? What if it weren't for Sora; if Sora was just a figment of his imagination, or just someone he was never supposed to find out in the first place? Roxas kind of wished he didn't know about his alter ego, because he liked who _he_ used to be, for the most part. He enjoyed his times together with Pence, hayner and Olette... but that all soon came to an end. One day, no one could see him anymore. It was like he had just disappeared. Roxas was a Nobody, which meant he didn't have a heart. But… if he didn't have a heart, where were all these feelings coming from?

Anger, hate, passion, love… they were all the same thing to him. If Roxas was really a _Nobody_, like Namine said, he wouldn't have these emotions. He'd just be a walking robot that wanted to have a heart. But he did—or at least he believed he did.

"We won't fade away." Namine said, noticing he was losing balance. She helped him regain it, holding onto his arm with her warm hands. There was a prolonged silence.

"They must be together." Roxas mentioned randomly. Namine nodded and rested her head back onto his shoulder.

"When they're together, we are." Namine smiled.

"But…" Roxas seemed to have some doubt. "But why does it only have to be when Sora and Kairi are together? Can't we live on our own?"

Namine sighed. "Roxas, I don't know why we were made into Nobodies. If I knew, I would tell you. We just have to accept it…"

"But I don't _want_ to accept it!" Roxas rose to his feet angrily. "I…" His voice rose. "All my life I've wondered why I've been having these dreams and hearing these voices, and now I find out that I was never supposed to even exist in the first place? What's the purpose of even goi—whoa… WHOA!" Roxas fell off of the citadel.

- -

Darkness.

And more darkness.

Would it ever stop?

Maybe his eyes were just shut too tightly.

_"Falling… further…"_ Roxas thought. _"This can't be… happening…"_

_"Don't worry, you're still you."_ Roxas heard a voice that seemed to overlap Namine's. He opened his eyes. Roxas' hand was gripped in Namine's, and she was trying to pull him up. It was difficult, considering he was so heavy compared to her. Roxas realized what was going on and pulled himself back up with Namine's help. He took in deep breaths of the fresh air that surrounded them.

"That… that was scary…" He said after he calmed down a little. Namine gave him a worried look, hoping that he was all right. He stared straight into her eyes.

"Thank you, Namine…" He paused. "You… saved my life…" He looked down. They were about fifty feet higher than any other building.

"Roxas, don't ever stop searching." She told him. He smiled at her, and then looked back out into the dark, midnight sky. There was a star glowing brighter than any other; an easy one to see.

"They must be there." Namine pointed. Roxas couldn't agree more. They continued to admire the sky--together.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
